Why Now?
by MyLifeAsAnIcecream
Summary: My first story ever! ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I will never own anything.

* * *

><p>Lost in stereo, Lost in stereo<p>

Lost in stereo, Lost in stereo

She works for the weekend

Mixtape of her favorite bands

Tearin' up the radio

Lost in the stereo's soun-

BANG!

A hand shot down on the poor alarm clock, almost destroyng it. As the noise quieted down, the owner of the said hand shifte under the covers, ready to go back to sleep until...

"May!"

May got up from her bed, smiling sheepishly at her mother Caroline Maple, standing at the doorway.

"Maybelle Mayple! If you dont get up this instant you are going to be late for school" Caroline said.

"Don't worry Mom I won't be late, promise." May said, still smiling at her mother.

Caroline nodded then went down to the kitcken to make some breakfast. After her mother left, May showered then went to her closet to choose her outfit for today.

'Hmmm, I wonder what will I wear today.' May thought to herself. She chose a red blouse an a white skirt to go with it, she wore her sneakers to finish the look. ' I look cute' May mused while checking herself on the mirror. She put her hair into its usual style. Finally satisfied with her look May went down to get some breakfast.

As May entered the kitchen, the smell of pancakes and waffles enetered her nose and right on cue her stomach growled. After realizing how hungry she was, May attacked the pancakes and waffles without mercy at least until she was stopped by Caroline.

"May, slow down! Leave some for us, we eat too you know." Caroline said.

"Oops, sorry Mom" May said. A chuckle was heard by the door. May turned to the sound just to see her brother Maxwell or simply Max smirking at her.

"What's so funny Max? May asked annoyed by her brother's smirk. "Oh nothing, its a wonder why we don't starve due to your bottomless pit you call a stomach." Max said casually.

May's blue eyes narrowed at her brother's statement and was about to retort when she realized something "Hey Mom, where is Dad?" May asked while looking around the kitchen as if expecting her father to pop up.

"Your father went to the gym early today, dear." Caroline said while giving some pancakes or whats left of it to Max. "Oh" May mumbled.

"Say May, what pokemon are you plannning to bring?" Max asked. "I'm going to bring Wartortle, Beautifly, Delcatty, Glaceon, Milotic and Dragonair" May replied.

"Hmmm." Caroline mused. "Thats a pretty strong team May. Planning to impress someone?" She asked coyly with a smirk **(A/N: Caroline? Smirking? What have I done?)**

"No!" May shrieked. " I do NOT like Drew." She huffed. "I never said it was Drew" Caroline had a mischevious smile as she said this.

"Mom! I already said i do **NOT LIKE** Drew." May putting emphasis on the words "NOT LIKE". "Anyway I've got to go" And with that Mau left the kitchen, grabbed her fanny pack where she puts her things including her pokeballs.

"Ahhh. young love" Caroline sighed dreamily, not noticing Max as he choked on his breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing**

* * *

><p>'I can't believe Mom would tease me about Drew. Again' May sighed wearily. 'We're just rivals and nothing more'. 'But then he always gives me roses, why would he do that?'<p>

As May pondered about this, she didnt notice that she was walking towards a person until she collided with that person and fell on her rear.

"Hey May, watch where you're going. You're gonna cause an accident if you keep bumping into people" A voice teased her. May froze, she knew that voice.

She looked up and saw Drew smirking at her. 'Uhhhh' May groaned mentally. 'Its too early for this'

She then said to Drew "Are you going to help me get up?"

Drew smirked yet again "I would, but I only do that to ladies" He kept his smirk on his face knowing that comment would get her riled up.

May glared at him "I know that I am a lady Drew"

"Tsk tsk tsk you can't know that May, you don't even act like one" Drew replied with a smug smile.

"Hmph, whatever" May got up by herself, shot Drew a glare then continued on her way to school. Drew chucked to himself, remembering what happened that morning before going to school.

* * *

><p>Flashback with Drew<p>

_As sunlight reached his handsome face, Drew quickly got up from his king-sized bed, walked to his king-sized bathroom. After finishing his shower he got his clothes from his king-sized walk-in closet (__**You get the idea, everything in his house is king-sized because he lives in a freaking mansion!**__)_

_A maid knocked on his bedroom door, as she did so she said "Master Drew, breakfast is ready"_

_She left before he had a chance to reply. Drew rolled his eyes. The maids that his father had hired recently were a little rude to him. It is not really suprising considering he is a spoiled little brat._

_As soon as he went out of his room, the smell of his mother's cooking lingers in the air. Drew smiled. His mother rarely cooks for them anymore being busy and all that._

_He saw his parents quietly eating breakfast downstairs. His mother saw him first, smiling hugely when she caught sight of Drew._

_His mother's name is Joycelyn Hayden. She has a fair complexion, her hair is black and long and has emerald green eyes. Drew's eyes._

_His father's name is Darren Hayden. Has green hair and forest green eyes. Slightly tan and a little muscular._

_"Sweetheart, good morning!" Joycelyn said to Drew._

_Drew said good morning in return before eating his breakfast._

_"Son, I heard from Sebastian that you have been requesting him to drop you off two blocks from school" Darren informed his son with a suspicious tone._

_Drew mentally cringed 'Aw crap'_

_Darren raised an eyebrow at his son and said "Well?"_

_Drew shrugged carelessly "Just felt that I could use the exercise"_

_Darren only nodded obviously not believing a word his son just said, but continued to stare at Drew._

_Drew was slightly uncomfortable under his father's gaze so he quickly finished his food then said good bye to his parents._

_His mother caught up with him before he can go out of the front door. She rested a hand on his shoulder, looked into his eyes and said "Drew, if a girl is the reason why you are acting like this-"_

_She didn't finish her sentence for Drew pulled out of her grasp and was making sounds of protest. Drew stared at his mother in disbelief. 'Why would she make those assumptions?'_

_Joycelyn beamed "Oh are you nervous talking about her? Don't worry if you're embarassed about it Drew, it is only normal"_

_"MOTHER! It has nothing to do with a girl. I just wanted to think, have some time for myself"_

_"If you're sure..."_

_"Yes I'm sure"_

_"Well in that case you better go to school honey, I don't want you to be late"_

_Drew sighed in relief, glad that its over._

_"Bye! I'll see you after school, honey"_

_Drew gave his mother a quick grin before entering the car._

* * *

><p>End of Flashback<p>

Drew watched May as she walked away. He had a scheming look on his face then he smirked. He is going to have fun at school today.

He is still smirking as he followed May to school.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry! We have our examinations this week and I didn't have the time to write. I still can't make the story long. My apologies!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just the plot.**

* * *

><p>As May entered the school grounds, she heard somebody call her name.<p>

"May!"

She turned and saw Dawn and Misty, her bestfriends waving at her. May waved back and started going to them. When suddenly someone blocked her way. She looked up and saw Brendan.

May sighed inwardly 'Not again'

"Hello May" Brendan greeted her with a smug smile

"Hi Brendan, could you let me through? I need to go to Misty and Dawn"

"Sure thing, but first I need to ask you something"

"Well, the annual camping trip is coming up and I was going to ask if you would like to be my partner"

May was completely flabbergasted. She totally forgot about the camping trip, it's two weeks away and she has no idea on what it is!

"Uhhhhhh"

Her "completely" smart response was cut of by a chuckle.

The two teenagers turned to see the person who interrupted May and saw Drew who looked amused and angry.

Brendan's face immediately hardened when he saw Drew. May noticed the change on Brendan's expression and wondered why.

Drew and Brendan had staring contest which had a lot of tension in it. May broke the tension by clearing her throat causing both boys to look at her.

May's arms are crossed on her chest and had a pissed off expression on her face. Both boys gulped nervously seeing her expression. May had a reputation at their school to beat up anyone who makes her angry and this was no exception.

Brendan, afraid of May's iron fist, decided to back away. "You can give me your answer after school"

May nodded. When Brendan was out of sight she turned to Drew.

Drew saw that she was about to speak so he cut her of.

"I saw that you don't really want to be his partner so I decided to step in"

She scowled, she hated the way he can read her so easily. But then Drew always had the ability to read people.

May sighed "What are you planning Drew?"

"I'm giving you the chance to be my partner"

"What?"

"You heard me, May"

"Why the hell would I want to be your partner?"

"Do you want Brendan as your partner?" When May didn't answer Drew said "I think its decided then"

"Wait! I didn't agree yet"

"Well May, what is your answer?"

May sighed again "Okay, fine"

Drew grinned which caused May to be startled 'Wow, he looks really cute when he smiles like that. Wait..What? Why did I just think that?'

"May. May? MAY!"

Drew waved his hand in front of May's face, annoyed that she isn't listening to him-well he wasn't really talking but he likes all the attention to be focused on him and him only.

When May brought her attention to him, he said "You better tell Brendan your decision after school"

"Wha- why me? May practically whined.

"You didn't see him asking me to be his partner, do you?"

"Guess not"

"Good, now after you tell Brendan about your decision I want you to meet me at the school's entrance"

"Oh? And since when can you tell me what to do?"

"When you decided to be my partner"

"Why you littl-"

May's retort was cut off by the school's warning bell. Drew smirked then he went to proceed to his classes. He stopped and turned back to May who was glaring at him.

The brunette spoke "What?"

"See you later in class, May" Seeing her confused look Drew gave her a wink, turned around to continue on his way.

But what Drew didn't see was May's blush when he winked at her. When she walked towards Dawn and Misty her blush was still dusting her cheeks.

Dawn squealed "Oh my god, you two look so cute together!"

May scowled at the navy-haired girl, the remainders of her blush disappearing.

"No we don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Nu-ugh"

"Uh-hug-"

"Will you two shut up?" Misty yelled at them. Both girls quieted down, looked at each other before laughing hysterically, amused by their friends antics.

The laughter subsided when the girls entered their respective classrooms.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry if it took so long. I was on vacation and I didn't find the time. I kinda rushed this story so if you find some errors. So sorry about that. No matter how hard I try I can't make this story long. Darn it.<strong>


End file.
